


not had one word

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Lavender Brown, Yule Ball, all the pairings are only like. hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: lavender knew when she said yes to seamus that it was a mistake. even if she hadn’t known, parvati had reminded her the moment she stepped into the common room and padma deigned to talk to the two of them later to tell her it was a mistake.dean thomas didn’t tell her it was a mistake, but he did give her odd looks from across the common room.dean thomas, being the reason saying yes to seamus was a mistake, was probably unaware of him being the reason saying yes to seamus was a mistake. that did not make it any less so.





	not had one word

**Author's Note:**

> am i ashamed im writing harry potter fic in 2018? kinda yeah but at least everyone's gay now and in my defense i was watching goblet of fire and i had to fix this a little bit. also its short and i did this in 10 minutes so!

lavender knew when she said yes to seamus that it was a mistake. even if she hadn’t known, parvati had reminded her the moment she stepped into the common room and padma deigned to talk to the two of them later to tell her it was a mistake. 

dean thomas didn’t tell her it was a mistake, but he did give her odd looks from across the common room.

dean thomas, being the reason saying yes to seamus was a mistake, was probably unaware of him being the reason saying yes to seamus was a mistake. that did not make it any less so. 

parvati saying yes to harry potter was a nice show of solidarity, however, and lavender waited with seamus and dean at a table for parvati to finish all the fancy dances with harry and come sit with her and give her a break from seamus and dean’s gay silences. the silences were not very silence because seamus kept setting his hair on fire and dean kept putting them out, but neither boy was talking to the other do to seamus’s mistake of asking lavender to the dance and dean’s mistake of not objecting.

not that either of them realized that’s why they weren’t talking. padma swishes past the four of them on the arm of a durmstrang boy far to old for her, lavender turns around to see harry potter and ron weasley nodding at each other slowly. neither boy seems to have realized their dates are missing. parvati follows her gaze and giggles, “lav, remember your crush on ron?”

she has to laugh at that, third year her was a disaster. and convinced she was straight. seamus awkwardly laughs along in a manner that suggests he wasn’t paying attention but knows something funny was sad, lavender and parvati laugh harder at that and dean finally joins in. he and seamus continue to laugh awkwardly at each other in some sort of face off. 

with a small sigh lavender shoots parvati a look and she nods back. “we’ll be right back boys,” lavender tells them. she and parvati grab their clutches and the others hand and try not to trip in their new heels as they flounce off to get drinks. they have no plans of returning, instead they nurse their drinks and giggle at each other as they sneak looks at dean and seamus slowly starting to forget why they were at odds and harry and ron try to start a conversation and hannah abott and susan bones try to wrestle zachariah smith into behaving even though he’s clearly drunk, oh and of course ginny weasley and neville as they manage to enter a dance off with two beauxbatons girls without knowing, then proceed to win once ginny weasley realizes she’s in a competition and refuses to lose. 

parvati clinks her glass with lavender’s and lavender presses a kiss to her best friend’s cheek. when they trip up to the stairs to bed later, parvati will pretend to forget to wash off the lipstick stain.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr,  
> on my main @minawlw  
> on my booklr @dykerenee  
> or on my writing blog @alienwritings  
> :)


End file.
